Tori's Dessision, Jade's Confession
by Falling Lillies
Summary: Tori is considering leaving Hollywood Arts. Can Jade convince her otherwise? One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous and never will.

Jade was walking through the halls of Hollywood Arts at her own pace, she was already late so why hurry? However when she made her way into Sikowitz's class she noticed that there was a lack of a certain half Latina singer then cocked an eyebrow before sneaking over to her seat next to Cat. Sikowitz hadn't noticed that she had appeared and if he did he probably thought she was there the entire time. Cat looked over at the goth girl from the corner of her eyes and then looked back up front as Sikowitz went on with something that her and Jade already knew. Finally the bell rang and the group went outside to eat their lunch when Jade finally spoke up with a question that's been bugging her.

"Okay I give up where's Vega?" She asked looking around.

When no one spoke up Jade let out a low growl but stopped when Cat stood up and grabbed a hold of her arm. The two soon found themselves in the Janitor's closet when Cat locked the door and turned to face Jade who looked like she was ready to kill someone. Sighing Cat leaned on the door and watching Jade who was pacing back and forth in the small area growling and muttering incoherently.

"Alright Cat spill it where is Vega?" Jade asked turning on the girl.

"Jade, Tori is considering leaving Hollywood Arts," Cat whispered looking at the ground.

Jade froze and a look of confusion filled her eyes that didn't even face the supposed naive girl. Cat merely shook her head before pushing herself off the door and turned to leave when Jade's hand grabbed on to her wrist stopping the red head in her tracks. Turning around she saw that Jade had a worried look about her which made the red head sigh and shake her head at her.

"Jade why do you care, ever since Tori had joined Hollywood Arts you have done nothing but try to make her life a living hell and now that she leaving I thought this would be the happiest day of your life but instead you're looking at me like a child who lost her favorite toy," Cat hissed glaring at the girl.

Jade stumbled back in slight shock as she looked at Cat with hurt eyes wondering what she needed to do at the moment. Cat meanwhile has had just about enough of her 'friends' attitude towards the half Latina singer and decided that it was about time to stand up for Tori while she wasn't there to do so herself. Pulling her hand back the normally hyperactive girl slapped the Goth girl causing Jade to gasp in both shock and pain.

"Jade do you want to know why she's leaving, she's leaving because no matter how hard she tries, no matter what she does, you're always there to make her feel bad," Cat said as Jade rubbed her cheek.

Jade had to fight some tears in her eyes while she watched as Cat stormed out of the janitor's closet not seeing the Goth girl collapse on to the ground and start to cry her eyes out. After she finished crying, wiping her eyes, and then kicking the janitor in the balls for not speaking up, Jade decided that it would be in her best interest to go talk to Tori. Walking out of the school, Jade made her way to her car only to stop when she saw Beck standing in front of it. The Canadian boy just looked at her before crossing his arms in front of him and shaking his head.

"Jade what do you think you're doing?" Beck asked making her growl.

"Move it Beck I'm going to go talk to Vega," Jade growled taking another step forward.

Beck however didn't move and instead blocked Jade again not allowing her any room to leave the school. Jade was at this point starting to lose what little of her temper she had and was debating if she should kick Beck in the balls now or push her way past him. However none of the two plans would have worked because as soon as she decided to attack him the young actor placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't hurt her Jade, we're begging you, don't hurt her," Beck whispered making the play writer freeze.

She opened her mouth so that she could ask what he meant but unfortunately for her as soon as she did Beck was already heading back to class. Shaking her head Jade got into her car and made her way towards the Vega household so that she could talk to the youngest Vega member. It felt like hours to Jade but when the Vega household finally came into view she sighed in relief and parked in front of the nicely decorated house. Walking up to the front door the young West girl knocked a couple of times before opening the unlocked door and walking into the living room. Looking around she saw no signs of the young talented singer and figured that she might be up stairs in her room then proceeded towards said bedroom.

"Come on Vega I know you're here," Jade said walking down the hallway toward Tori's room.

When Jade made it to the door she lifted her hand to open it but stopped when something caught her attention. Coming from inside the singers bedroom was the sounds of the young woman crying and for some reason it made Jade's heart cringe in guilt. Opening the door slowly Jade peeked inside and saw that Tori was curled up into a ball on her bed and crying her eyes out. Slipping in the scarier girl walked over to the bed and sat down next to the other girl before rubbing her back gently. Tensing up, Tori looked to see who it was that was comforting her and whimpered when she saw Jade sitting there.

"Oh please I'm not that scary Vega," Jade said smirking a little bit.

"What are you doing here Jade?" Tori whispered finally sitting up.

"I'm here to talk you out of leaving Hollywood Arts," Jade replied shifting so that the two were sitting face to face, "Tori this is stupid okay, I mean yeah I mess around with you but you don't need to leave."

Tori sat there and tried to fight back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as Jade tried to figure out what she could say to change Tori's mind about leaving. Looking at each other Tori and Jade's eyes met and the two froze and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Gulping, Jade finally looked away and then froze again when she felt Tori's hand on her's. Looking back she then saw that tears were now starting to flow out and for some reason Jade didn't want to see that anymore. Wiping away her tears was all it took to make Tori start to cry again causing Jade to become confused.

"It's not that you mess around with me Jade…okay that is part of it, but still I'm leaving for another reason," Tori muttered biting her lower lip, "I'm…I'm leaving for personal reasons."

"What personal reason, or is it one you don't want to talk about?"

Tori bit down on her lower lip and sighed before curling up and shaking her head not sure what to say anymore. How was she suppose to tell the girl next to her, one that made fun of her at every opportunity, that she had a crush on some one that she knew didn't like her back.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that I don't know how I would explain it," Tori whispered not looking at her 'friend.'

"Then try your best," Jade said reassuring her.

"I…I…there's someone there at Hollywood Arts that I have a crush on and I'm pretty damn sure that she doesn't like me in anyway," Tori explained still not looking at her.

"Well who is…wait she?" Jade asked in shock, "Tori Vega, the Tori Vega is a lesbian?"

"Shut up I'm Bi," Tori said blushing.

Jade chuckled a little bit but besides that she just remained silent as Tori got of the bed and started pacing the room back and forth. After watching for a while Jade finally stood up and grabbed a hold of Tori's wrist stopping her in her track.

"Tori tell me who it is and I'll see what I can do," Jade said making Tori blush.

"It's…not that simple," Tori replied not looking at Jade still.

"Tori I'm offering to help you so…"

Jade was soon cut off when Tori's lips crashed against her own and forcing her to shut up and freeze where she stood. After what felt like for eternity the two broke the kiss and stood there looking at each other before Tori attempted to rush past Jade only to be stopped by Jade grabbing her and putting her on the bed again. Standing in front of the now frightened girl, Jade started to pace a little bit before coming to a stop in front of Tori. After taking a deep breath Jade sat down next Tori who was attempting to scoot away.

"Tori…you…you like…me?" Jade asked blushing.

"Please don't kill me," Tori whimpered trying to back away.

Jade merely chuckled and pulled the Half Latina into her arms and then into another kiss making Tori want to squeal in joy. After they broke the kiss again Jade and Tori blushed and looked away from each other not really sure what to do at the time.

"Jade I…"

"Don't Tori," Jade whispered smiling, "I enjoyed it so don't worry."

Tori blushed and smiled at the Goth girl sitting there in silence not wanting to break the comfortable companionship. Jade then stood up and turned to face the girl who was sitting next to her before holding out her hand to help her up.

"Why don't we…go and watch a movie?" Jade asked making Tori's eyes light up.

After standing up the two walked downstairs and after telling Tori's mom that she was leaving the two climbed into Jade's car and left for the movie. During the car ride a thought came to Jade who looked towards Tori.

"Oh and Vega," Jade said catching her attention.

"Yes."

"You do know that if we start dating that I won't do anything to hurt you as long as you don't do anything to break my heart," Jade pointed out grinning.

"Don't worry Jade, I wouldn't do anything to break your heart," Tori said as they finally made it to the movie.

Smiling the two got out of the car and then headed into the movie ready to jump feet first into the future, together.

Author Note: I am SO sorry that I haven't posted for a while. My girlfriend, who was my muse for most of my stories, broke up with me and pretty much left me as an emotional wreck begging for her to come back. But thankfully she came back and now we're back together and stronger than ever as a couple. Anyway I will hopefully not have a complete emotional break down again that will leave me with a huge writers block. Thanks for reading my stories. By the way this is a one shot so no other chapters for this stories.


End file.
